SASUDUCK
by Gin and Amaya
Summary: Apa jadinya jika dongeng-dongeng terkenal diceritakan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke, tukang rawat taman dan tukang rawat mainan, yang terpaksa harus mendongeng di tempat penitipan anak? Menjadi menarik atau malah hancur? SNS. Friendship. Riview?


Judul: **Sasuduck**

Karakter: **Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiha**

Genre: **Friendship, sedikit Humor mungkin**

Rating: **T**

Disclaimer: **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

.

"Pada zaman dahulu kala, ada se─"

"Kau yakin awalnya begitu?"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Memang ada masalah dengan awalnya?"

"Kau tidak sedang bercerita tentang putri yang akan diselamatkan pangeran atau mungkin… Orc," bisik Naruto yang duduk bersila di sebelahnya di teras belakang. Mereka sedang menikmati jam istirahat makan siang saat anak-anak sedang tertidur pulas, kecuali seorang anak perempuan yang saat ini menunggu salah satu dari mereka bercerita sesuatu. Bukannya bercerita, mereka malah adu argumen.

"Maksudmu Troll." Sasuke berdehem, merujuk pada film Shrek. Siapa pun tahu jika makhluk hijau bertelinga seperti terompet yang tinggal di rawa-rawa itu adalah troll gunung. Kecuali pria pemilik rambut pirang yang sibuk berpikir sendiri, dan sedang menggumam tak jelas.

"Beda ya? Kupikir sama saja," sahut Naruto sambil memegang dagu.

Sasuke mendesis pelan. "Naruto, Troll dan Orc itu be─"

"Baiklah, nona kecil. Aku akan mulai bercerita." Naruto tiba-tiba berpaling dan tersenyum lebar pada seorang anak kecil di hadapan mereka─yang mungkin sudah menunggu berabad-abad mendengarkan percakapan konyol tadi.

Sasuke hanya bisa memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut pelan.

"Apa kalian tahu kalau Paman Sasuke itu dulunya adalah itik buruk rupa?"

"Tidak, Paman!" Anak itu menggeleng cepat tapi kedua matanya memancarkan kekaguman saat menatap pria di sebelah Naruto.

"Apa?" Sasuke mendelik.

"Atau kau mau tahu kenapa rambut Paman Sasuke bisa seperti itu?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat penuh, hingga dua cepol di kepalanya tampak seperti sepasang telur di ujung tanduk.

"Hei!"

Berpura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke, si pirang berkata, "Jadi kisahnya begini. Tersebutlah seekor itik yang jelek sekali, namanya Sasuduck. Ouch! Kenapa kau menendang kakiku, Sasuke? Kau telah memberi contoh kekerasan pada anak-anak!"

**OO**

Itik kecil itu bersembunyi di balik rimbunan dedaunan di tepi sungai yang mengalir tenang tak jauh dari perumahan penduduk. Kepalanya menunduk di antara kedua sayapnya. Bulu-bulunya yang kering, nampak tak tersentuh air seharian. Itik itu ingin sekali berenang. Ia sangat sangat suka berenang. Tapi saat melihat pantulan dirinya di air jernih, seketika ia kecewa. Penampilannya sangat berbeda dengan saudara-saudaranya yang berbulu lembut dan berwarna kuning cerah. Dirinya? Bulunya nampak kusam dan berwarna abu-abu. Jika saudara-saudaranya memiliki suara merdu, suaranya sendiri sangat memekakkan telinga. Bahkan ayah dan ibunya bertengkar kalau dirinya adalah telur hasil perselingkuhan, sementara ibunya tak terima tuduhan itu yang berakhir Ayah itik pergi meninggalkan Ibu itik.

Dengan menarik napas panjang, ia melangkah keluar menuju air danau yang sangat menggoda itu. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, induk dan saudara-saudaranya nampak sangat menikmati acara jalan-jalan sore mereka. Perlahan, dengan langkah ragu ia masuk ke air, bergabung dengan keluarganya dan mengikuti ke mana pun induknya pergi, meski induknya tak pernah memperhatikannya.

Hingga suatu hari, ia tertinggal jauh di belakang. Kemampuan berenangnya memang tak sehebat saudara-saudaranya. Dengan suaranya yang jelek ia memanggil-manggil ibunya namun tak ada sahutan. Akhirnya ia berenang menyusuri sungai untuk mencari keluarganya kembali, berhari-hari dilaluinya tanpa menyerah, hujan angin ia lewati tanpa kenal lelah, hingga ia benar-benar putus asa dan menangis sedih di tepi sungai. Tangisannya begitu menyayat hati. Ia masih kecil, belum mengerti kenapa ibu dan saudara-saudaranya meninggalkan dirinya. Mengapa? Mengapa?

"Hai, makhluk kecil. Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Ibuku _kehilangan_ diriku… maksudku, aku kehilangan ibuku," jawab si itik sambil menangis sesenggukan. "Mereka meninggalkanku karena aku berbeda. Aku tidak seperti mereka. Buluku tidak kuning keemasan dan suaraku jelek sekali. Paruhku juga tidak sama warnanya dengan mereka."

Itik buruk rupa itu mengangkat wajahnya dan seketika terpesona melihat makhluk yang menegurnya. Terlihat di kedua matanya, seekor angsa cantik berleher panjang dan wajahnya sangat lembut menyiratkan kasih sayang.

"Ikutlah bersamaku." Angsa cantik itu meraih si itik buruk rupa dengan sayapnya yang putih dan lebar, menariknya dalam kehangatan pelukannya. "Janganlah bersedih. Saat ini kau mungkin buruk rupa, tetapi aku yakin kelak, kau akan secantik aku. Kemarilah, nak, anggaplah aku indukmu."

Kemudian sang itik kecil pun ikut bersamanya, ke mana pun. Seiring waktu, penampilannya berubah dan ia pun menjadi angsa jantan yang tampan dan berbulu indah. Bentangan sayapnya yang lebar bahkan menarik perhatian bukan hanya dari angsa-angsa lain tapi juga makhluk-makhluk hidup yang berada di sekeliling mereka. Kini ia dengan bangga menegakkan kepala. Di beberapa kesempatan, ia bertemu dengan saudara-saudaranya dan mereka hanya kebingungan melihatnya.

**OO**

"Jadi jadi… itik kecil tadi itu sebenarnya angsa?" tanya Tenten dengan nada antusias. Anak kecil yang memiliki dua cepol di kepalanya itu menatap intens pada Naruto.

"Benar sekali," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah angsa sejelek itu saat masih kecil?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Mm," angguk Naruto pelan. Pada Tenten, ia memperlihatkan gambar angsa yang tadi dicarinya di Google.

"Berarti Paman Sasuke saat kecil jelek sekali, ya!" ujar Tenten dengan tawa berderai. "Aku jadi tahu kenapa rambut Paman Sasuke juga seperti bokong itik! Kalau anak-anak yang lain sudah bangun, aku mau cerita aaah!"

Naruto tersedak.

"Ceritanya belum selesai." Sasuke berbicara dengan nada dingin, seolah udara bisa membeku saat itu juga.

"Wuaaah… kerreeen! Apa Paman Sasuke mau menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Tenten dengan tak sabar.

"Eh? Belum selesai?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya, tak menyadari aura hitam yang mulai menguar dari kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum manis pada si kecil Tenten. "Aku akan cerita, tapi setelah itu kau tidur siang bersama kawan-kawanmu, ya."

"Mm!" Tenten mengangguk mantap.

"Angsa itu sangat tampan. Saking tampannya, seekor bebek kuning cerah terus saja mengikutinya ke mana saja angsa itu berenang. Angsa itu tahu, si bebek kuning sangat mengagumi ketampanannya. Tapi ada kalanya, si Angsa Tampan merasa jenuh karena selalu diikuti."

Naruto mengernyit. Apa ceritanya seperti itu ya?

"Lalu Paman?" Tenten memperhatikan Sasuke dengan rasa penasaran.

"Saking jenuhnya, Angsa Tampan itu berharap si bebek kuning segera ditangkap pemburu untuk dijadikan makan malam. Oleh pemburu, bebek itu _ditusuk_ bokongnya pakai garpu, lalu ditaburi bubuk lada hitam, dikasih saus dan kecap terus dipanggang." Sasuke melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya.

"Selesai?" Bibir Tenten mengerucut. Nampak kekecewaan bermain di matanya yang bulat.

"Yup. Selesai."

Tenten menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kukira akhirnya tidak seperti itu, Sasuke." Naruto masih belum bisa mencerna akhir kisah tadi.

"Yeah, akhirnya seperti itu. Cari saja di internet."

Sasuke berdiri acuh tak acuh, menepuk-nepuk jins-nya di bagian lutut. Ia harus segera memotong rumput di halaman belakang. Kalau pemilik penitipan anak tempatnya bekerja sudah datang dan pekerjaannya belum selesai, gajinya bisa dikurangi. Sebelum beranjak, ia menepuk pipi Tenten yang menggembung, meninggalkan bunyi 'plop' di bibir mungil si gadis kecil. Tenten hanya bisa menyeringai lebar.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto ikut berdiri, membuat Tenten menengadah padanya.

"Besok Paman cerita lagi ya!" Tenten melompat-lompat bergantian dari satu kaki ke kaki yang lainnya dengan penuh semangat. "Aku akan memanggil teman-temanku untuk mendengarkan dongeng-dongeng dari Paman!"

Naruto hanya bisa menyeringai pada anak enam tahun itu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kita lihat saja besok, ya. Sekarang pergilah tidur siang."

Ia membuka pintu untuk anak perempuan itu, mengawasinya masuk ke dalam rumah dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dulu tidur dengan penjagaan Sakura, salah satu wanita yang bekerja di rumah penitipan anak.

Naruto menuruni tangga di teras belakang, menyeberangi lapangan rumput yang tak begitu luas sebelum mengambil peralatannya dan kembali merapikan tanaman-tanaman yang sudah mulai lebat.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kurasa akhir kisah tadi tidak seperti itu."

Sasuke menghentikan mesin pemotong rumputnya dan mendengus pelan. "Kau belum mengerti juga, bodoh?"

"Aku tidak bodoh!" Naruto menyipitkan sepasang mata birunya. Ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat lalu berkata dengan nada aneh, "Aahh… rupanya begitu."

Sasuke kembali mendengus dan memalingkan wajah, menyalakan mesin pemotong rumput dan mengendarainya seperti biasa.

Sambil memandang punggung sahabatnya, Naruto bertekad untuk mengajak Sasuke makan bebek panggang nanti malam di warung langganannya. Ah, hidup itu memang indah.

Naruto lalu bersiul pelan, mengisi keheningan udara musim panas di bulan Juli.

**.**

**END**

**A/n**: Maaf kalau humornya nggak kerasa. Hanya ide gaje yang sempat melintas begitu saja. Anw, sampai jumpa di ending-ending dongeng ala SNS yang nggak kalah ngaconya.

Review?


End file.
